Ilusi Dalam Badai
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Katanya, jika kita memandang keluar jendela saat hujan badai, maka akan muncul raksasa yang akan memangsa kita. Sebagai remaja yang normal, tentu Armin tidak percaya, namun seorang raksasa dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau mengubah pemikirannya—Titan!ErenxArmin


Kalau sedang badai begini, lebih enak bergelung dalam selimut sembari menyamankan diri di atas kasur. Sementara di luar sana hujan deras dengan angin yang mengerikan, lebih nyaman kalau menutup mata dan telinga lalu tenggelam dalam euforia masing-masing. Sedangkan petir menggelegar dan kilat saling menyambar, lebih hangat meminum cokelat panas dengan mug yang besar. Setidaknya cukup sampai badai berhenti nanti.

Itu yang akan dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Lain halnya dengan seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang besar ini. Armin Arlert namanya. Ia kini, di tengah-tengah badai, sedang menopang dagunya dengan bosan sembari memandang lekat keluar jendela. Bau tanah basah yang memenuhi hidungnya hingga terasa gatal, juga sekelebat kilat yang bersahut-sahutan, tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup jendela kamarnya.

Dulu, ketika ia masih bocah ingusan, ia pernah mendengar sebuah legenda. Kakeknya selalu menceritakan perihal legenda tersebut yang ia akui pernah dialaminya waktu kecil. Dahulu, Armin mempercayai legenda itu mentah-mentah, layaknya anak-anak kebanyakan. Selama beberapa tahun ini, ia melupakannya, namun Armin kembali teringat akan legenda itu setelah badai yag terjadi di malam hari dua tahun yang lalu.

Katanya, jika kita memandang keluar jendela saat hujan badai, maka akan muncul raksasa yang akan memangsa kita. Entah iya atau tidak, namun semua warga di daerah ini mempercayai hal tersebut, terutama orang-orang tua seperti kakek Armin atau anak-anak kecil.

Sebagai remaja yang normal, tentu Armin tidak percaya. Memang, ia sangat takut dan percaya sepenuhnya saat ia kecil, namun tidak sekarang. Armin remaja tak pernah lagi percaya pada keberadaan raksasa di tengah hujan badai itu.

Namun sedikit banyak, ia cukup penasaran juga. Mungkin ia memang tidak percaya, namun rasa penasaran dengan percaya tentu hal yang berbeda. Didukung rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, sudah dua tahun ini Armin mengamati jendela luarnya saat badai datang tanpa menutupnya. Ia penasaran, benarkah legenda itu hanya bualan orang tua semata? Jika memang iya, mengapa kakeknya dan beberapa orang lain begitu mempercayainya?

Ha, salahkanlah sifat rasa ingin tahu Armin yang berada di ambang batas kewajaran. Terlalu _kepo_, istilah kerennya.

Hari ini badai kembali muncul, seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh permukaan kota, ditambah angin kencang yang hampir menumbangkan pohon oak kesukaan Armin di padang ilalang. Petir-petir yang saling memanggil, juga kilat yang membuat langit gelap menjadi terang benderang.

Berlapis selimut tebal, Armin kembali melongo ke luar jendela. Meski hari sudah malam—yang tentu saja karena badai, tidak akan terlihat adanya bulan atau bintang yang menerangi—namun dengan bantuan kilat, mata biru itu dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Jika memang raksasa itu benar-benar ada, Armin akan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!

Satu jam berlalu, namun tidak ada perubahan. Hujan malah bertambah deras dan kabut mulai muncul, kini kilat tak lagi membantu banyak. Armin hampir tak bisa melihat apa pun tanpa memicingkan matanya. Ia hampir putus asa.

Cepat-cepat si pirang menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus melihatnya. Ia harus melihat raksasa itu. Paling tidak, ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang masuk akal, yang membuat warga di sekitarnya mempercayai legenda anak-anak itu. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu agar rasa penasarannya terpuaskan.

Beberapa puluh menit terlewat, Armin menguap selebar yang ia bisa. Namun sang remaja pirang bersikeras untuk melihat sendiri dan tidak akan meninggalkan jendelanya.

Tak berapa detik kemudian, sebuah tangan yang luar biasa besar menarik pakaian bagian belakangnya dari jendela yang terbuka.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ilusi Dalam Badai**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Aku akan dimakan!_

_Aku akan dimakan!_

_Aku akan dimakan!_

Begitu isi pikiran Armin ketika tangan besar—maksudnya, benar-benar **besar**—itu menariknya menuju ke arah kepala si pemilik tangan. Raksasa yang besar, setinggi kira-kira lima belas meter. Berambut hitam dengan mata hijau yang cantik dan gigi yang berjenjang.

Untuk sejenak, Armin terpana akan keindahan mata sang raksasa, dan di saat bersamaan, ia membayangkan akan digigit dengan geligi yang berjenjang di sisi itu.

Tapi, ternyata ia tak dimasukkan ke dalam mulut si raksasa, melainkan didudukkan di atas bahu besarnya. Tepat di atas kepala Armin, telapak tangan raksasa itu melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Satu jemarinya sedikit diturunkan, agar Armin dapat bersandar pada jari itu dan tidak terjatuh dari bahunya.

Ia tidak dimakan.

Raksasa itu mulai berlari menerjang badai. Temponya tidak begitu cepat, sehingga Armin dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan bebas. Tubuh si raksasa yang tinggi memungkinkan dirinya dan Armin dapat menembus kabut yang tebal akibat badai yang menerbangkan angin.

Armin membiarkan raksasa itu membawanya pergi, ke mana pun yang ia inginkan. Sebab remaja itu yakin, makhluk yang ditakuti warga kotanya pasti tak akan berbuat jahat, setidaknya ia tidak memakan Armin di awal pertemuan mereka, dan malah membawanya berkeliling.

Ia senang, tentu. Sebab di antara teman-temannya yang lain, Armin adalah yang paling lemah. Ia selalu dijelekkan anak-anak lain dan tidak dihargai, membuatnya enggan keluar rumah dan lebih memilih belajar.

Mereka—Armin dan raksasa tanpa nama itu—telah menempuh perjalanan entah sampai di sana. Apakah masih di kota, atau sudah di tempat lain, Armin tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia ingin menikmati dulu semua ini sebelum pulang, dan memastikan pada dirinya sendiri dengan terus mengikuti raksasa ini ke mana pun ia pergi, bahwa teman barunya ini memang bukan pemangsa manusia.

Remaja itu baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, raksasa tak pernah bisa bicara. Tadinya, ia ingin menanyakan nama raksasa yang telah ia nobatkan sebagai temannya itu, namun tidak jadi. Ah, mungkin saja ia bisa memberinya nama, nanti.

Raksasa bermata hijau itu membawa Armin terus berlari. Kilat yang menyambar lumayan membantu melihat pemandangan, dan gemuruh petir secara tidak langsung menjadi musik tersendiri untuk mengiringi perjalanan mereka yang langka.

Armin jadi ingin bertanya-tanya pada semua orang di kota, pernahkah mereka bertemu raksasa dalam legenda? Jika pernah, apakah raksasa itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mata hijau yang mengilat seperti raksasa yang ditemui Armin? Mungkinkah raksasa yang ditemui kakeknya dulu juga adalah raksasa tampan seperti yang ditemui cucunya?

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Ha, jadi legenda itu benar adanya, kecuali bagian yang dimakannya, mungkin digunakan hanya untuk menakuti anak-anak supaya mereka cepat tidur. Klise.

Pemuda pirang itu tak lagi memikirkan hal lain ketika raksasa itu mendadak berhenti, membuat Armin jatuh terjengkang dari posisinya, terjun bebas ke tanah. Beruntung tangan si raksasa berhasil menahan tubuhnya jatuh, dan membawanya tepat ke hadapan mata hijau itu.

Hujan kembali menerpa tubuh Armin yang menggigil kedinginan. Menyadari hal itu, tangan sang raksasa kembali melindunginya, mencegahnya lebih basah dari ini, meskipun dia sudah sangat basah kuyup.

Lidah Armin terasa kelu, dan wajahnya memerah. Ia kedinginan dengan wajah yang hangat di saat bersamaan. Bibirnya membiru meskipun pipinya menampilkan semburat. Mata birunya berusaha menahan kantuk, hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas permata hijau yang menghias di wajah tampan sang raksasa.

Tangan besar itu membawanya lebih dekat, hampir membuat Armin mengira ia akan dimakan. Pelan tapi pasti raksasa itu mendekatkan tangannya yang berisi tubuh Armin untuk menghapus jarak antara remaja itu dan wajahnya. Raksasa itu membuka mulutnya.

Armin terbelalak, kedua butir birunya membulat takut. Raksasa itu membuka mulutnya dan pasti akan memakannya kali ini. Pasrah, ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat—

—namun membukanya kembali saat lidah hangat sang raksasa menjilati wajahnya, entah berarti apa.

Lidah itu kering, namun lembut dan—sekali lagi—hangat. Armin dapat merasakan tekstur lidah sang raksasa yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat pipinya yang tadi telah hangat menjadi tambah panas. Ia memperhatikan raksasa itu lekat.

Tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Tepatnya, tidak bisa diketahui raut wajahnya. Apakah ia senang atau sedih, apakah ia marah atau bahagia, apakah ia kesal atau bergembira, Armin tak bisa menebaknya. Gigi jenjang dan mata hijau yang mengilat itu benar-benar tak bisa dibaca.

Badai telah berhenti, namun hujan masih turun dengan deras. Petir tak lagi ada, namun kilat masih sedikit menyambar. Kepala raksasa itu meneleng sebentar, sepertinya sedang melihat keadaan, sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Armin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Armin diturunkan ke tanah sedetik kemudian. Saat itulah si pirang baru menyadari, bahwa sang raksasa membawanya ke sebuah padang bunga. Kecantikan padang bunga itu sedikit terhapus karena ditutup kabut dan hujan, meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih mekar dengan indah dan basah.

Pemuda itu melihat bunga dengan kelopak warna biru dan daun hijau yang cantik. Ia tidak tahu itu bunga apa, namun warnanya sangat indah, melambangkan mata mereka berdua. Armin dengan mata birunya, dan si raksasa dengan mata hijaunya. Dengan hati-hati, tangan Armin memetik bunga itu dua tangkai, untuknya dan untuk sang raksasa.

Raksasa itu mengambil bunga pemberian Armin dengan jemarinya yang besar. Melihat alis sang raksasa yang sedikit turun, Armin menyangka ia sedang tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyum paling manis yang dimilikinya. Sekedar bentuk terima kasih karena telah membawanya berjalan-jalan, mungkin saja raksasa itu tidak akan mengerti bila ia bicara.

Jujur, seumur hidup, baru kali ini Armin diajak jalan-jalan oleh seorang teman, terlebih teman baru. Orang tuanya saja tidak pernah, berhubung mereka bekerja di luar kota, dan kakeknya sudah terlalu tua untuk diajak berjalan, jadi ia hampir tak pernah keluar rumah kecuali untuk sekolah atau belajar sendiri di bawah pohon oak kesukaannya.

Raksasa itu sepertinya senang, terbukti dengan semakin mendekatnya jarak antara kedua wajah sebelum mulut tanpa bibir itu mengecup pipi Armin singkat. Napas hangatnya menabrak tubuh Armin yang kedinginan, cukup untuk meninggikan suhu tubuh Armin yang mendadak tadi seperti membeku. Senyum menghiasi wajah Armin yang memerah, ia menunduk malu sembari memandangi kakinya yang kaku karena terlalu terkejut.

Langit masih menurunkan air bah ketika sang raksasa bermata hijau membawa Armin pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti keberangkatan mereka, raksasa itu menembus air yang menitik berombongan. Ia harus membawa Armin sampai dengan selamat di rumah sebelum fajar menyingsing dan para warga melihat keberadaannya.

Seperti sebelumnya, raksasa itu menarik pakaian Armin. Jemarinya yang besar masuk ke dalam jendela kamar pemuda itu untuk memasukkan tubuhnya lewat sana. Alisnya kembali turun, dan Armin kembali membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia menghilang dalam kabut dengan Armin yang masih melambai padanya, hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Armin menggenggam erat-erat bunga biru dengan daun hijau yang ia petik di padang bunga tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Remaja itu menggosok kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Pening, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat kedinginan dan butuh selimut hangat sekarang juga. Armin sedikit memicing saat sinar matahari masuk tanpa ampun melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Ah iya, tadi malam, ia berjalan-jalan bersama seorang raksasa. Bermimpikah ia?

Namun, tadi terasa sangat nyata, ia benar-benar merasa kedinginan dan lidah serta napas raksasa itu menghangatkannya.

Armin merasakan wajahnya menghangat lagi.

Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan tubuhnya, kering. Padahal seingatnya tadi malam ia berkeliling bersama raksasa itu, dan dikembalikan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. _Hmm, mungkin sudah kering karena sinar matahari_, ia mencoba berpikir positif, meskipun sama sekali tak ditemukannya jejak air yang seharusnya menetes di lantar kamar jika memang bajunya basah.

Armin Arlert ingin menganggap itu nyata, dan di saat yang sama, bunga berkelopak biru dengan daun hijau jernih ditemukannya, persis di meja belajar tempatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
